


Those Boring Nights

by siberat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberat/pseuds/siberat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the other crew go off for a fun Night in Hedonia, Rodimus reflects on how alone he feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Boring Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveDrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDrift/gifts).



> Not beta'd, so mistakes are mine.

The silence was deafening as the drop ship finally disappeared from view. Majority of the crew members opted for a little vacation leave on the planet Hedonia. The lone bot was supposed to be going out and having fun, but instead stayed behind. Leaning back to rest his feet on his desk, Rodimus lets out a sigh. Fumbling through Data pads, he set out to fill out reports that have been pushed to the side for too long. What a dull evening this was going to be.

Sure there was excitement on board. It was pretty cool finding a spark eater was on board the ship, as well as a bar that was always open, but was not necessarily the kind he was looking for. Surprisingly, being the leader seemed to hinder getting specifically what he truly wanted for so long.

The red sports car wasn't looking for someone to blindly obey his commands, or do things just because he was told to, but rather someone to share his life with. Someone who would understand him and be there for him. How nice would it be to simply know some bot cared for you for who you truly where. Plus, berth sharing had is perks you know. But no one ever took interest in him. Not one bot on the Lost Light was interested in developing any kind of deeper relationship with him. Primus knows he tried only to be shot down. Was it because he smelled? Or how about some really bad habits, such as drinking too much all the time and babbling on about embarrassing secrets? What about chewing with your mouth open? Primus that was annoying!

No. It simply was because he was commander, and apparently it was inappropriate to have anything other then a platonic relationship with him. At least that was what he got of the awkward conversation with Ultra Magnus a while back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Whats bothering you?" Ultra Magnus asked as he took the reports from his captain. "You don't seem yourself."_

_"Ahh, nothin' really," Rodimus answered, idly tossing the data pad in the other mech's direction._

_"Come on, tell me," the blue mech pestered. "Is some Decepticon acting up?"_

_"No."_

_"Why not?" Magnus demanded as he sat down on the other side of the desk. You can trust me." Nothing was said as the red and yellow mech just scowled. "Why won't you talk to me? What is your problem?"_

_"Primus!" Rodimus shouted. "You really want to know?" He threw his arms up for good measure as Ultra Magnus nodded. "Okay, but it's really none of your business..."_

_"I'd help you with anything, you should know that."_

_"I'm horny, alright? Primus!" Rodimus yelled. "And no one wants to hook up. There, happy? You forced it out of me, since you just had to know!"_

_Ultra Magnus's face turned a funny shade of pink, and if it wasn't for the topic at hand, Rodimus would have laughed. However, he settled for crossing his arms and giving his best pout. His second in command tried to speak, but the words where at a loss for him, and settled for a sigh._

_"Well, *ahem* perhaps that's not what you should be focused on," Magnus said. "Focus on the quest... Or something."_

_"Come on," Rodimus questioned. "Really?"_

_"Well, Captain," He tapped his fingers on the desk. "Figure something out, because how appropriate do you think it is to be looking for... That... When you are the one in charge? It's not right. You should know better..."_

_Rodimus just shrugged as he watched the other gather up his belongings, and with barely a glance, the other bid farewell, and left as if he had the plague._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Primus, what an embarrassment! Rodimus let out an angry scowl at how Ultra Magnus first pressed the information out of him, but seemed repulsed he had desires. Slag, even to this very day, he swore the blue bot still blushed from it. So, apparently it was wrong to hope for some romance while this stupid quest was going on. For him, at least.

Rodimus turned his swivel chair around and pushed himself in front of an entertainment pod. It's going to be a long night, so minus well put on a show to watch. He flipped through the disks, and well, what do you know, he's horny, so why not polish himself off to a porno? Slag, this was rather lame, but at least it would take care of this problem. For the what, hundredth time?

As the movie played, his interface panel opened and let his spike slide out. He let his fingers run over the tip and down the shaft. So, this is what he had to resort to; touching himself to release himself of his need. He let out a frustrated sigh and closed his eyes. Rodimus listened to the movie as-

"What are you doing?" A voice stated.

"WHa.." Rodimus exclaimed as he jumped in the chair. Hiding his erect spike was pretty much impossible, but the attempt was made and he swiveled away from the other's sight.

"Uh, sorry!" Drift said as he realized what he walked into.

"Why the hell didn't you knock?" Roddy yelled and grabbed a towel to try to cover himself up with, but didn't really do that good of a job.

"Your door, ah, is wide open," Drift answered throwing his hands up. "Sorry." The swords mech started to back up, but didn't get very far. "Why didn't you go to Hedonia? I'm sure you could've picked... Um." Now why exactly Drift was talking about this, he didn't know.

"B-Because..." Rodimus stuttered out. "I.. I don't really want that." He got distracted by the video playing still, and quickly reached over to turn it off. "I'd want someone who wanted to be with me for me. And, you know, not for the money." Primus this was really awkward! He could feel his cheeks turning red. "What good would it really do? I'd just be alone still, afterwards... You know."

Drift nodded, but pestered on. "Well, is there anybody on the ship?"

Rodimus gave out a laugh. "No one is interested."

"You sure-?"

"YES!" The red mech shouted. "Why? Why is this such an interesting topic for you? No one wants to be anything other then a friend, Drift."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Drift replied. He bit his lower lip and raised a brow. "You want some help?"

Now it was Rodimus's turn to look shocked. His mouth gaped open for a second, but snapped shut. "What? Ahh, I don't need a sympathy lover..." He looked the white mech right in the eye. "Regardless of what other's may think, I want something serious. Not just a one night fling."

"Me too," Drift replied, giving him a warm smile. He moved to stand behind the other and leaned against the desk.

"Why haven't you said anything before then, Drift?" Rodimus questioned, still not believing the other's intentions.

"Few reasons," Drift replied. "Thought I might be out of the question because of being your third in command. Didn't want you to think I was just helping you with the quest just to get you to berth." Drift shrugged and sat on the desk.

"The other reasons?"

"Just one more. I didn't know if you would even consider liking a mech like myself." Drift stated. "I didn't think you'd want me."

"Why would you say that?" Rodimus asked.

"Because of my past, you know, what I done when I was a Decepticon. " The white mech stated as he idly swung his feet. "You know, I done some pretty low things when I was living on the streets to survive. I thought I would, you know, disgust you."

"Why would you think that?" Rodimus asked, and Drift just shrugged. "Anyways, why are you, well, telling me this now?"

"Well, I think catching you jacking off was enough for me to admit my feelings to you? I guess," Drift said. "But if you don't share those feelings, I can just go."

The red and yellow mech spun around on his chair. "I guess if you really wanna suck my spike, Drift, I ain't gonna stop ya." He gave a wink and pulled the towel off his lap.

Drift gave a chuckle and slid off the desk. "Well, there's no need to rush," He said as he leaned in and cupped his hand under the other's chin. Lifting the other's head slightly, Drift moved in and placed a soft kiss on the red mech's lips. Rodimus eagerly tried to deepen the kiss, however, Drift simply wouldn't allow it as he pulled back and gave him a look.

"Such a tease," Rodimus complained under his breath. Drift only smirked in response as he began kissing him on the neck, rubbing his hands on the other's chest as he went. The white swords mech made his way lower, leaving a trail of kisses as he went. At one point, Rodimus bucked his hips in hopes of getting his point across, but Drift just pushed the hips down and waved a finger.

"No need to rush," Drift teased by running his fingers up the other's spike. He got on his knee's and pushed his partner's legs apart, making sure to playfully nip at the thighs before touching the waiting spike.

Rodimus let out a moan as he felt Drift's tongue playfully run up it's length. Primus, it has been so long since someone else touched him this way. He eagerly watched as the white mech sucked the tip of his spike, swirling his tongue around. "Feels so good," Rodimus encouraged and let out a content sigh.

Drift opened his mouth wider and let the spike slide in his mouth. He enjoyed hearing how much the other enjoyed what he was doing. Drift began to hum as he bobbed his head up and down, with his tongue tracing along as he went. Rodimus had placed his hand on Drift head, lovingly petting him.

"Rodimus, just what he frag is up with these reports?" Ratchet said as he rounded the corner to come into the captain's office. "Why would-" The medic stopped dead in his tracks as he saw what Rodimus and Drift where up too. He stood there staring with his mouth gaped open in shock. Meanwhile, Rodimus tried to hide his spike oncer again, however the most convenient thing for him to used was Drift's mouth, who protested a little bit as his throat was impaled with the other's spike. The sudden tightness of the white mech's throat was enough to push Rodimus over the edge and he released himself suddenly in his partner's not quit so ready mouth.

"Primus, Rodimus," Ratchet angrily said as he started backing out of the office. "Really? What, because you can't keep your needs in check, now you are forcing other's to take care of you? That's disgusting. There are plenty of other things you should be doing concerning the mission other then you trying to get your fraggin' spike wet." Ratchet gave one last look of disgust and stormed out of the office.

Rodimus let out a sad sigh, and sudden;y remembered he should let go of Drift's head. "Sorry 'bout that," the red and yellow mech said as he saw Drift slide off him and give some faint coughs. "You know, I wasn't-"

"Never mind what that cranky-afted medic said, Roddy," Drift spoke a little angry as he climbed onto the other's lap and rubbed at the other's chest. "Just because he can't get any doesn't mean we shouldn't." Drift gave a wink and pecked his lover on the lips. "Don't worry about it, Roddy." Rodimus gave a kiss back and scooped the other in his arms. "Besides, I'm not finished with you yet," Drift bit his lower lip and let his interface panel slide open. He smiled in delight as he heard his lover's cooling fans turn on. This definitely was not going to be another boring night, that's for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wanted to make Ratchet a jerk. Payback for whom I gifted this to. *points* HAH HAH
> 
> BTW- I cannot figure how t get sections in italics.... so hence the ~~~~ things.... was supposed to be a flashback.


End file.
